1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for analyzing lengths of branches of signal paths.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing technology advancement of computer systems, signals transmitted between components of the computer systems are essential. When the signals are transmitted from a transmission port to a receiver in a printed circuit board (PCB) of a computer, many passive circuit components are adopted for connecting an external circuit to divide the voltage in a whole circuit so as to provide the whole circuit with constant voltage. The external circuit is a circuit that is connected to the PCB and out of the PCB. The passive components, such as resistors and capacitors, are generally two-terminal devices that have no external power source.
When utilizing the passive circuit components to divide the voltage, positions of the passive circuit components and wiring of the signal paths result in branches of the signal paths. Generally speaking, length of the branches should be limited to prevent excess resistance that would influence integrity of signals during transmitting.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for analyzing lengths of branches of signal paths, by which users can analyze lengths of branches of signal paths and prevent influencing signals' integrity.